


Efficient yet Fast

by IPaige



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaige/pseuds/IPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's meeting her cheating ex-boyfriend at a local coffee stop and while the words spilling from his mouth are causing a very serve anger management issue right now. The cute guy who interrupted is certainly helping matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient yet Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot, I thought of and decided to write down. Let me know what you think :)

Bellamy had watched the petite blonde walk back and forth between the table and window at least ten times, in a small 20-minute window. She was obviously very nervous about whoever she waiting for or extremely pissed off about their obvious lateness. Based on the fact that Bellamy had watched her run into the coffee shop about 25 minutes prior, he suspected that she herself was running late. So he concluded it must have been the second of the two options, meaning whoever they were they were really late. She’d finished her coffee and the tart she’d purchased from Bellamy over 10 minutes ago and while Bellamy wouldn’t normally worry himself with the issues of the coffee shop’s customers. This customer seemed particularly strung out and the anger and stress in her movements was becoming more prominent, the fact she was also extremely cute didn’t hurt the cause.

 

He mustn’t have moved in quite a while because suddenly Miller was next to him and the not so subtle nudging was enough for Bellamy to register the intensity to which he had been watching her. He moved off before Miller could begin to whisper crude comments in his ear or suggest that Bellamy head over and flirt with the obviously pissed off customer.

 

He was working on making a latte for an exceptionally difficult customer who had already twice returned her drink, each time demanding a slightly different milk and/or sugar level. Yet, so far she appeared to be focused on Bellamy’s arms as he turned her cup to create the designed shape in the form. So he was beginning to wonder whether it was the coffee she disliked or Bellamy himself who she did like. When Bellamy was finally free of the customer he found his eyes automatically turning towards the blonde from earlier she was now seated at the secluded corner of the coffee shop, facing a guy a few years younger then Bellamy. His hair was too long for his face and he was constantly running his hands through it repeatedly, Bellamy couldn’t guess whether it was that action which caused the blonde to become further irritated or the words he seemed to be spluttering out. Bellamy just couldn’t help himself anymore; he wanted to know what was going on over there. Thankfully the two college student’s, who had been studying at the table closest to the pair, were in the middle of packing up their books and moving towards the exit. Perfect opportunity.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She might actually punch him, was that acceptable? He did cheat on her; well technically he cheated with her. Still a dick move, and it had left Clarke feeling used and broken, she’d walked into Finn’s room and found him with the tanned beauty’s legs wrapped around her boyfriend’s waist. Clarke had cracked and after the momentary shock and lack of response, she’d screamed and walked out. Finn moving fast to pull on his pants and run after Clarke, he hadn’t made it very far and if it wasn’t for the unidentified phone call which called Clarke two days later; she never would have learned that the tanned beauty was named Raven. She was actually Finn’s girlfriend of two years and she’d spent the last year involved in an intense program ran by NASA that focused on zero gravity technology. So not only did Clarke learn that Finn had a long-term girlfriend and she herself was in fact the ‘side piece’ but also that she was extremely lack-luster when compared to Raven Reyes.

 

Finn had called a total of 164 times in two weeks, and after 163 Clarke had had enough. Leading to today’s unfortunate coffee meeting where she was forced to listen to Finn spew forth crap about how he believed their relationship was an open one and he honestly thought he and Raven were over when she left for her NASA program. Leading to this extreme case of misunderstanding, he basically boiled it down to Clarke over re-acting and assumed that their relationship would just return to what it was before the whole Raven incident.

 

“All I’m saying is Clarke, I’m willing to forget about this whole issue. We can just move forward and since you’re obviously not okay with an open relationship and I now know that. I’m willing to forget that and just date you”

 

Rolling her eyes at Finn statement, Clarke nearly chocked on her own tongue. How had she ever fallen for this guy? He was honestly pathetic and Clarke felt dirty just knowing that he’d touched her.

 

“No”

“No? What do you mean no?”

 

“Well, I think it means she doesn’t agree”

Clarke turned towards the guy who’d just spoken, it was the guy who served her earlier. Raising an eyebrow at the interruption to the private conversation, Clarke was just getting ready to tell the guy it wasn’t his business when Finn spoke first.

 

“I don’t know who you are or how this is your business but why don’t you butt out”  


His face flushed red and he turned his eye’s towards Clarke, apologizing silently for his actions. Clarke found the shy look he was now sporting quite charming and the red tinge to his face only made it better.

 

Clarke’s eye’s flicked towards his name badge; Bellamy. Tasting it on her tongue she felt she quite liked the way it felt when the syllables rolled through her mouth.

 

Finn seeming to sense he’d lost Clarke’s focus, was becoming increasingly irritated this wasn’t how he saw the day going.

 

“Hey, Clarke”

Holding her hand out for Bellamy to shake he smiled in response, before placing his hand in hers.

 

“Bellamy”

 

They probably held hands longer then was strictly appropriate, but his hands were warm and quite soft.

 

* * *

  

Bellamy had instantly regretted speaking when the blonde had turned and raised her eyebrow, expecting her to tell him off. When her ex had responded first, (he gathered quite a bit of information from the continuous stream of pure shit the guy was saying, cheating, lying bastard!). However, after she’d introduced herself and Bellamy had gotten the chance to look her face over. His eye’s focusing on the small beauty mark above her lip, before zeroing in on her bright blue eyes. Bellamy realized he honestly held no regrets; in fact interrupting this conversation might be the best part of his day.

 

“Excuse me!”

 

“Not now Finn, I’m busy. In fact I see myself being quite busy for the foreseeable future, isn’t that right Bellamy?”

 

Seeing the look she gave Bellamy, he couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face, the agreement passing through his lips before he could help himself.

 

“Your actually busy right now”

“I am?”

“Yer”

 

Bellamy held his hand out for Clarke to grab and after a small shake of her head that he assumed was a good thing since it was coupled with a smile, she grabbed his hand pulling herself up. The two of them walked towards the exit, leaving Finn with the bill and Miller to run the coffee shop alone for the last 30 minutes of their shared shift.

 

“That was a quick turn of events”

 

“I work efficiently yet fast”

 

“hmm, lets just hope not everything’s as fast”

 

Bellamy laughed; she was spitfire, that’s for sure.

It appeared Bellamy had a date with beautiful, intelligent and witty woman. He couldn’t wait.

 

 

 


End file.
